figureitoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Frogs
Frogs & Angel is the third episode Figure It Out. It first aired on June 13, 2012. Contestants *Michael *Sophia Panelists *Cymphonique Miller *Lucas Cruikshank *Lulu Antariksa *Jake Weary Gameplay 'Michael' Michael's talent is "blows on frog to win jumping contest". The two words on the It Board are "on" and "to". 'Round One' Prize: $250 Aeropostale gift card Clue: bottles of bubbles The game begins with Cymphonique, but moves onto Lucas, who gets the word "win". The clue comes during Cymphonique's second turn, but the round ends soon after with no more words on the board. Michael wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Mobo cruiser Recap Board (Clues): The Recap Board keeps up with all of the clues the panelists figured out from the questions they asked. *Won something *Not an invention *Nothing to do with soap *What do you do with your clue? Clue: plastic frogs Secret Slime Action: looking down Jeff tells them that if they performed the secret slime action, they would hear a warning sound and John, an audience member, would win a prize. Cymphonique gets the word contest. The clue falls on the panelists during Lucas's turn and right after, they are slimed. Jeff tells them it was because they all looked down, which was the secret slime action, because of the clue. John wins a Figure It Out triangle messenger bag. Lucas gets the word blows, the round ends, and Michael wins another prize. 'Round Three' Grand Prize: trip to Pueblo Bonito Emerald Beach Bay Recap Board (Clues): *Won a contest *Not moonwalking *Lucas can't do it *Think about your clue Clue: they were not eligible for the clue since they figured it out Lucas gets the word frogs, which was also the word of honor, so Michael gets slimed. Lulu gets "jumping", the final word on the It Board. The panelists, Michael, and Jeff move to an area set up with buckets of frogs and a mat. Michael tells them how long he had been doing the frog jumping (since he was 13 months), the rules of frog jumping (no touching the frog after it left its pad or risk disqualification), and explains the them how to grab and hold the frog. He places his frog on the ground and it jumped. Each time it landed on the ground, Michael would blow on it to get it to jump farther. Jeff and the panelists attempt, but Jake gets scared, and Jeff, Lulu, Lucas, and Cymphonique's frogs jump off course. 'Sophia' Sophia's talent is "performs triple falling angel in air". The only word on the It Board is "in". 'Round One' Prize: GX2 scooter and helmet Clue: Triple Decker sanwiches During Cymphonique's second turn, they are given their clue. After getting a "no", it continues on to Lucas, but none of the panelists figure any words out as round one comes to an end. Sophia wins the prize. 'Round Two' Prize: Nintendo 3DS system with Mario games Recap Board (Clues): The Recap Board keeps up with all of the clues the panelists figured out from the questions they asked. *Not a champion *Sophia Uses her body *Hard to do *Sophia Doesn't make sandwiches Clue: air Secret Slime Action: having a name that rhymes with "mucus" Jeff explains the secret slime action. The clue comes during Jake's turn. When they are told it's in their box, the panelists are scared to open it, and when they do, Lucas wonders if the clue was the nasty smell. Lucas also gets slimed for the secret slime action, and the audience member, Jenny, wins a Figure It Out track jacket. The round ends and Sophia wins the prize. 'Round Three' Recap Board (Clues): *Not an eating contest *Contorts her body, not a contortionist *Think about your clues Clue: Clue Force 3 mimes a trust fall The clue comes during Jake's turn and Lulu gets the word falling. The round ends and everyone gets one final guess. Lucas's final guess: running and simultaneously falling and in sandwich Lulu's final guess: sandwich making falling contortionist in produce Jake's final guess: jumping in to falling sandwich in Cymphonique's final guess: hair model falling cheese in gym None are right, so Sophia reveals her talent to them and Jeff elaborates on the clues, telling them that the sandwiches were Triple Decker and the other clue was just air. Sophia then performs a few tricks before showing them the triple falling angel. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five